


Ear Plugs

by Kate1013



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-30
Updated: 2009-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate1013/pseuds/Kate1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“In all the time I have known you, I am unaware of you ever requiring such a device.” Drabble. Daniel enlightens Teal'c on a certain situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ear Plugs

"Daniel Jackson, what are you doing?"

Daniel stopped mid rustle, a hand coming up to shield his eyes from the lamp light that suddenly lit up the room. He looked up from his camp bed on the floor, to the Jaffa now sitting up in his bed. "Trying to find my ear plugs," Daniel murmured, before digging back into his rucksack again.

"In all the time I have known you, I am unaware of you ever requiring such a device."

Daniel shrugged, not looking at his friend and continuing to delve into his bag. "I'm sure if we were camping off world I wouldn't need them," he said distractedly.

"Surely there is more noise outside, than inside O'Neill's cabin?" Teal'c asked.

"Well, I guess that depends on your perspective..." Finally giving in and picking up his glasses, Daniel put them on and turned back to his search. "Aha!" He cried, a little too loudly and pulled out the small package. He looked up to see the Jaffa's eyebrow raised, his large form looming over him. "I want to be able to look Sam and Jack in the eye tomorrow morning," Daniel simply stated, and pushed his glasses up his nose. "I have a spare pair..."

Daniel chucked another small package up at his friend, Teal'c catching it in his right hand. He watched as the alien's expression went from one of puzzlement to realisation. A grin formed on Daniel's lips, "Night Teal'c," he added and inserted his ear pieces before lying back down on his makeshift bed.

Mere seconds passed before he heard Teal'c do the same and switch out the light.


End file.
